ppcfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:RinaAndRanda
Welcome Welcome to the PPC Wiki, RinaAndRanda. Since you have edited the RinaAndRanda page and created an account here, it seems you intend to stay. To avoid becoming confused and eventually insane, as so often happens, you should make certain you understand what the PPC is and the proper way to sign up before you continue on and encounter the Marquis—he does not dispense mercy and he is less tolerant of fools than I. If you have not yet introduced yourself to your fellows, or even if you have, you should read the PPC Constitution as well as the Board's FAQ if you have any questions about their behaviors. Any incidents you cause on the PPC Posting Board will not warrant you any assistance from the Tiger Lily and the DIA or Captain Dandy and the DES; please adhere to the aforementioned Constitution, as the results when the Board's inhabitants are irritated do not bode well for anyone. Consider yourself warned. Now, if you will excuse me, I have troublesome agents to attend to. -Sunflower Official (talk) 15:53, February 24, 2014 (UTC) Hi Iximaz! I was wondering, would you be interested in doing a cowrite mission? I found a really annoying Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha/Pokemon crossover that I thought might be fun to do together. (I also found a bad Supernatural crossover, but that's not one of your listed fandoms, so) https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8015180/1/The-Rise-of-Darkrai-Luminita If you're interested, I can be emailed at firemagic@cox.net or mockermaddie on Skype. 00:17, February 6, 2015 (UTC) *Hey, firemagic. A co-write sounds great, but all I know about Magical Girl is the title. No, seriously. ^^; So, thank you for the offer, but I'll have to decline. RinaAndRanda (talk) 16:38, February 6, 2015 (UTC) *Say, firemagic. What's the bad SPN crossover? If you still remember what it is, I'm curious. DawnFire (talk) 05:32, July 15, 2015 (UTC) AFA review I could not find your email and do not have an account on the pit, so i'll just put my thoughts here. I noticed you have an extreme lack of backstory as to how you met all the Ranger's Apprentice characters and convinced them to let you use there castle as a university. I don't exactly think that Baron Arald would have been too happy about that. Also, where did the canons get there knowledge of fanon? They just seem to have gained the knowledge and were not surprised or shocked. And do they know about the modern world? I have no idea what there reaction to that would have been. Thanks, [[User:Rider ranger47|'Ώ Rider ranger47']] ］［Talk ］ 01:50, March 19, 2015 (UTC) That's one of the things OFUs just don't address: how the characters found out about the fandom and started the university. If we tried, we'd spend pages upon pages writing about things that aren't as important as the focus of the story: the fanbrats who learn to write well. (And the AFA is located in the rebuilt castle Gorlan, it says in the second chapter. RinaAndRanda (talk) 11:36, March 19, 2015 (UTC) : Rider ranger, the basic assumption of both the PPC and the OFUs is that badfic actually impacts the canon, so the characters find out about fandom and the modern world through badfic written about their world. (Unlike the PPC, the characters get to keep their knowledge of these things for the purposes of the OFU.) The canon characters get sick of badfic making them behave OOC and forcing things like Mary Sues and high school AUs on them, so with the help of someone from the Canon Protection Initiative, they set up the Fanfic University to stop badfic at the source. If the PPC is an antiviral, treating the symptoms once they appear, OFUs are the vaccine. : I recommend checking out the original Fanfic University, Official Fanfiction University of Middle-earth. It won't necessarily make everything clear, but it does establish the framework that most other OFUs follow. Plus, it's a lot of fun. {= ) (I also recommend the Hogwarts Fanfiction Academy because, dare I say it, it's even better than OFUM.) : ~Neshomeh 16:00, March 19, 2015 (UTC) Question coming out of my curiosity: How, or where, do you make those RC floor plans? Edhelistar (talk) 19:27, March 28, 2015 (UTC) I use a program called floorplanner. It's pretty simple to use, though you do have to make an account and can only save one design at a time if you don't want to pay. :RinaAndRanda (talk) 11:56, March 29, 2015 (UTC) *Thanks! Edhelistar (talk) 16:19, March 29, 2015 (UTC) 'So Now He's Japanese?' Hey Iximaz! Just read your latest mission (with Kalen and Arinellya), and wanted to tell you it was fun. Also, I think you might be missing a word in this sentence: "“Now that just ain’t right!” Kalen cried, jumping up and narrowly lopping off the top of Arinellya’s elegant coif." I'm guessing he narrowly avoids lopping it off, though I suppose he could just cut a thin slice off it...? Anyway. I remain amazed at how prolific you're being right now, and wish you much luck and happiness in continuing :) DawnFire (talk) 20:28, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Hey, Hi, Hello~! Top o' the morning to you, lassie! :D It's Matt Cipher from the Board. I just though I'd drop by to say hello... let me tell you, I've completely fell in love with Rina! She's a wonderful assassin :D Mr.Joker94 (talk) 22:46, April 9, 2015 (UTC) Em dashes First of all, yay for fixing them! Good on you! But, secondly... you're doing it wrong. ^_^; Em dashes do not have spaces on either side. They are continuous with the text around them—like this. OTOH, in British usage, it is preferred to use an en dash, which DOES have a space on either side – like this. Make sure you know which style is in use on the page you're editing. {= ) Thanks! ~Neshomeh 15:57, June 26, 2015 (UTC) About the Methods Page Hey Rina? About the Asassnation Method page... It is ''original. It's the first time someone has used Caradhras in that way. I'm hurt.Silenthunder (talk) 02:36, July 15, 2015 (UTC) : ''Really? No one's ever used it before? That sounds...wow. Kind of unbelievable. I mean, seriously? No one's ever actually used it before? I'm sure I've seen it mentioned as an option, at the very least, but it just...it seems so strange that no one would ever have used it before, especially with how many LotR missions there've been. Wow. : If this is really somehow the first time it's ever been used, counting both on and offscreen...wow. It'd probably need a note of 'despite its seeming obviousness, this method was long left unused.' Or something along those lines. : But, I mean...seriously? It's never been used before? It just seems so unlikely. The mind boggles. : (Not meant to insult, but just...seriously? Not ever?) : DawnFire (talk) 05:28, July 15, 2015 (UTC) :: Yeah. It's not on the page, so good chance is, it hasn't been used. So can I put it back on the page?Silenthunder (talk) 14:37, July 15, 2015 (UTC) ::: Um. I...I don't think that's how this works. For one thing, I'm not sure how complete or up-to-date that page is, though it certainly does seem pretty long. ::: My main objection, though, is that 'it's not on the page' isn't something I'd accept here as proof that it's never been done before. Boarders—myself included—have a tendency to forget just how many pages the Wiki has, and don't update all of them. Since I'm pretty sure I have, at the very least, seen this method discussed as a possibility (and Ix says she's seen it done), it seems (as I said last night) extremely unlikely to me that no one has ever used it before. Personally, I'd prefer to be sure that it hasn't been used—and to be completely sure, I'd need much better proof than a page that half the Board probably doesn't even know about, much less bothers to update. I'd much prefer that someone actually went through the missions, as time-consuming as that would be, and used the find function or something. ::: Beyond that: the page itself says that "This is an incomplete list of those methods." All of TOS is on there, of course, but beyond that—and especially in a continuum with so many missions as Lord of the Rings—something as simple as pushing a Sue off a mountain likely doesn't need to be there. And that's my two cents. DawnFire (talk) 16:53, July 15, 2015 (UTC) ::: Furthermore: listing all sorts of banal assassination methods (Pointy Objects, guns, pushing Sues off high places, etc) is a waste of space and time — we'd have to list just about every time an agent broke a Sue's neck. What we want here is stuff like 'stabs of fear and jealousy' used to impale a Sue, or a Sue being portal'ed to a ship before it gets blown up by giant magical lasers, or drinking from a false Grail, etc — special stuff; ironic stuff (being fed to the mini the Sue used as a shoe, the Sues being tarred and feathered and given to the mob after proclaiming that they're pirates); TOS stuff; or rare things (being fed to Fenrir Greyback). 'Being pushed off Caradhras' would only qualify under 'ironic', and from what I remember of your mission it isn't. So I think it shouldn't stay on the page. Desdendelle (talk) 17:03, July 15, 2015 (UTC) ::::: It is ironic in that in the badfic she was all set up to die, thus forgetting that she was immortal anyway. About the rest, I'm not sure I understand what you're telling me. ::::: Silenthunder (talk) 17:07, July 15, 2015 (UTC) ::::: I saw a method where Jay and Acacia pushed a Sue off the Tower of Orthanc. The same method is used - pushing the target to her death. So how come that deserves a mention? I get that's it's a method the founders used, but still... ::::: Silenthunder (talk) 17:11, July 15, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Wrong kind of irony, Silent. As for the rest, if you'd read Des' reply, you'd know that we only want special, notable, or hilariously ironic or creative deaths. Jay and Acacia get a mention because they were the first. It's why all their Sues killed have individual pages, even though the Sues themselves weren't particularly noteworthy. RinaAndRanda (talk) 17:14, July 15, 2015 (UTC) ::::::A little more on the wrong kind of irony thing—yes, it's ironic that she forgot she was immortal, though I can't for the life of me remember the exact context. I'd have to reread the mission. Mind you, though—immortal in the sense of 'can't be killed' is pretty rare in LotR. Really rare. I think only Eru and the Valar fit that description, actually. So...yeah, more on that if I go back to look at your mission and find out exactly what the Sue was claiming to be. ::::::Why is it the wrong kind of irony? Because it has nothing to do with the mountain. If she'd, say, replaced Caradhras with something, or claimed that it wasn't really all that impressive and they could totally have passed over it unscathed, then throwing her off the real Caradhras would be ironic. "In the badfic she was all set up to die, thus forgetting that she was immortal anyway" doesn't at all relate to the mountain. Hence, wrong kind of irony. DawnFire (talk) 17:43, July 15, 2015 (UTC) Butting in here, 'cause I have a question about this: When did y'all decide that the page was only for notable methods rather than a catalog of what's been done before? I mean, the page isn't called "Noteworthy Assassinations," it's called "Assassination Methods," and the description in the lead section suggests to me that it's meant to be a catalog, incomplete only because the people who started it never expected to go and find everything themselves and also because we're simply bad at keeping up with this stuff. And I mean, it's a wiki. It's for collecting information. So if someone wants to know what's been done before, what can they do now short of reading everything ever, which is not really a fair expectation? On another note, who decided the Latest Story Releases section on the main page should only be ten entries long? Without the right column being filled up, the page looks rather lopsided at the bottom. Also, what happens if we have a sudden surge of story releases and there's more than ten in a month? These are the kind of decisions that should be run past the community before implementing, IMO. ~Neshomeh 17:34, July 15, 2015 (UTC) : That first bit--that's why I've been saying (I think I've been saying it here?) that I'm not sure about how it works. I do think that every single use of a method doesn't have to be on there, but I'm also just...really, really surprised that apparently no one's ever used the method before. So, even backtracking to be more in line with what you've just written...I do think that someone should go looking for other uses of it, and then put them in chronological order. I mean, has it really taken us until 2015 to throw a Sue off Caradhras? Have there really not been any other instances? : As to the section on the main page, I have no clue. All I know is that it says that in the hidden script when you start editing, so I've been acting in line with it. I kind of figured you'd put it there, honestly :) : DawnFire (talk) 17:43, July 15, 2015 (UTC) ::: Mostly, I think the the Assassination Method page should be saved for more special occasions, because otherwise it would be filled with repeated instances of 'threw a Sue off a cliff/tower/out of a spaceship' or 'stabbed/bashed her head in/shot her in the eye'. ::: As for the ten entries at a time thing, yeah, that's in the hidden text. I have no idea where that came from, but I've been following Dawn's assumption that was something you put in. ^^; ::: RinaAndRanda (talk) 17:47, July 15, 2015 (UTC) :::: I did run this through the Board. Only hS responded. Believe me, I wouldn't have made such a big change if someone would have said that those banal methods should stay. As to why — well, Ixi already said that. And Esh, too. Desdendelle (talk) 17:50, July 15, 2015 (UTC) ::::: Bwuh? I don't REMEMBER putting that in... and frankly I didn't think anyone was paying attention to the hidden text anyway, given how often I've gone in and fixed punctuation and titles. {= / Well, anyway, Wikia's changed a few times, so even if I did put it in, I'd say it's time for a revision, 'cause it sure ain't working right the way it is. Beats me how we're going to find a limit that works with various computer and mobile screens, though... ugh. ::::: Returning to the Assassination Methods page... Oh yeah, I do vaguely remember that now that you mention it, Des. I guess I didn't think it would be an issue at the time—and I do agree that we don't necessarily need to list every type of sword or gun or whatever ever used, because duh. But, now that there's actually been a problem, it might be worth bringing it up again? ::::: ~Neshomeh 18:05, July 15, 2015 (UTC) Hey Rina, thanks for linking my agents to their respective partners. I appreciate it.Silenthunder (talk) 23:10, September 13, 2015 (UTC) My Immortal Good luck on this Mission. By the way, some of the Mini-Aragogs need a home. CourtlyHades296 (talk) 19:15, April 12, 2018 (UTC) Author-requested mission Back in 2013, I wrote a Phineas and Ferb fanfic where a hit from an Inator causes Phineas and Isabella to be severely depressed. I'd like you to mission my old fic. Then I'll go back and turn that promising concept into a goodfic. CourtlyHades296 (talk) 18:39, April 27, 2018 (UTC) * I already told you to stop demanding people write missions for you. So stop it. I do not appreciate this behavior. RinaAndRanda (talk) *PPC Little Sib boops* Hey there, Ixi! Just Moons saying hi *hugs* FourMoonsWatching (talk) 06:35, January 3, 2019 (UTC) * *boops back* Hi! RinaAndRanda (talk) 06:37, January 3, 2019 (UTC)